Life and Death in Northrend
by Lich Reborn
Summary: A Death Knight tauren who had everything taken away from him prepares to set foot in the forsaken land of Northrend to get revenge. While on his adventures he meets a ragtag group of skilled adventurers after the same goal to kill Arthas and the Scourge
1. Arriving in Northrend

Hey this is my first fanfiction so I hope it's good but if you guys don't think it's that great please give me tips on how to make my story better thanks 

A dark figure of a male tauren was poised on the zeppelin leading to Borean Tundra. The only noticeable thing about him was the sword he was carrying, twice his size.

A goblin on the zeppelin took a look at him and the tauren stared right back at him. The goblin shuddered thinking to himself "_Most terrifying tauren I've ever seen, and that sword....looks like a Death Knight's but seems too large for fighting. Gives me the chills." _The goblin looks at the tauren again "So what's your name?" The tauren doesn't lift his head "Torim..." The goblin chuckles "What's your full name?" Torim gives the goblin a deadly look but hangs his head down again and sighs "I'm not a tauren; I gave that up a long time ago..." The goblin looks away a little embarrassed "Hey are you over compensating for something?" The goblin points at the sword and laughs. Torim gets up and grabs the goblin by the neck "Think your funny you irritating goblin." Torim hears growling behind him as he turns around to see a troll petting a lion while holding a gun pointed at Torim "Put the goblin down mon, he's just havin a little fun with ya." Torim drops the goblin and turns to face the troll hunter while the goblin gasps for air. "Don't tell me what to do you animal loving bastard." Torim grabs his sword ready to pull it out. The troll gets up and shakes his head. "Ha-ha I'm not lookin for a fight mon but if you want one" The troll cocks his gun and the lion prepares to pounce "I'll sure as hell give ya one." Torim chuckles "What's your name?" The troll smiles "Name's Cu'tak, my lion's name is Pukek nice to meet ya" Torim takes out his sword and quickly takes a shot for Cu'tak's head but Cu'tak blocks it with his gun "Danmit mon cheap attacks ain't gonna win ya the fight!" Cu'tak aims his gun at Torim's hand and fires. Torim dodges the bullet and takes a large swing at Cu'tak while Cu'tak goes for a stab with his gun. The goblin gets up and shakes his head almost dying from Torims vice like grip around his neck. "What happened....?" The goblin shakes his head and notices where the zeppelin was "We've landed at Borean Tundra! Welcome to Warsong Hold!" Torim hears the goblins call and stops, so does Cu'tak. Torim says "Guess we're here finally. Hey you with anybody?" Cu'tak shakes his head "No mon just me and Pukek." "You want to come with me?" Cu'tak smiles "Ya mon, wouldn't mind bein around someone else than an animal." Torim shakes his head and sighs "Ever been to Northrend?" Cu'tak looks at Torim confused "No mon why?" Torim gives an evil smile "Heh you're in for one hell of a ride" Torim and Cu'tak step off the zeppelin into Warsong Hold.

That's the end of chapter one hope you enjoyed this and I'll be sure to make chapters weekly if you guys like this story


	2. Mix Up In Warsong Hold

Well here's the second chapter of my story and thanks to the suggestions I hope this chapter is better than the last one

Torim and Cu'tek stepped into the seemingly endless building of Warsong Hold. As they stepped down the long staircase leading to a small entrance they heard the barking of what sounded like an orc. "What the hell's going on in there?" questioned Torim. Stepping into the small room, they saw a brown orc yelling at another older green orc.

"Danmit old man! We have to attack now; if we don't this place will be lost!" The brown orc shouted. "You're just like your father Garrosh but you're more arrogant and stubborn then he was; which is hard to believe." Stated the old orc. Garrosh spat on the ground as he looked at the map under his feet "We're getting surrounded on all sides by the Scourge. If we don't strike we're all doomed old man." The old orc sighed and shook his head "If we act now we could put this whole mission in jeopardy and I'm not going to let you kill us all!"

Torim looked at Cu'tek "Who are those two?" "The brown orc be Garrosh Hellscream mon, he be the son of Grom Hellscream old friend ta Thrall and leader of the Mag'har. And the older orc is Varok Saurfang who led the effort in the war of Ahn'Qiraj. Now he be leadin the effort against the Scourge in Northrend. I think his son be in Northrend too." Explained Cu'tek as Torim started to walk into the room "What are ya doin?" wondered Cu'tek following Torim.

"Hey if you guys are done arguing I'd like to start getting on my way to Icecrown, you guys know the quickest way there?" questioned Torim who stood in front of the two orcs. They both looked at Torim but Garrosh spoke first "Should you stand here asking for a way to get to Icecrown when you've just got here? You should be asking what you can do to help us right now. Get out of my sight or I'll kill you before the Scourge get the chance." Torim smiled and spoke "Too late for that orc if you haven't noticed that the Scourge turned me into this already. Garrosh took out his axe "Don't speak to me like that tauren or you won't live to see another day in this place."

Torim grabbed the hilt of his sword preparing to strike. The orc guards in the room prepared to grab their weapons at any sign of an attack. Cu'tek grabbed Torims hand "Hey this ain't the place you wantin to be makin a scene, let's just do what they want us ta do." Torim snorts and puts his hand away. Cu'tek turned to Saurfang and bowed "Sorry sir he be a little uptight and likes to pick fights with anybody he can." "How would you like dying and being brought back to life with no free will you bastard." Torim said to Cu'tek. Saurfang laughed "It's ok he seems to be a good fighter and a cunning troll is good in war. But if you want to help report to Overlord Razgor, he'll be happy to have someone on the front lines to fight the ner'ubar." Torim flinched. Saurfang laughed "Looks like you know them pretty well, good experienced fighters should do well here."

Torim drew his sword and smiled "This is turning out to be more fun than I thought it would. Time to pay those spider bastards back, come on Cu'tek let's go." Torim walked out of the room with Cu'tek following behind him. "Looks like we just might have a hope yet, the tauren seems promising." Saurfang stated. "The troll will last but I don't trust the tauren, the only difference between him and the Scourge is his free will. Once a bloodthirsty monster always a bloodthirsty monster." Snarled Garrosh. Saurfang gave Garrosh a stern look. "You know just as well as I do all orcs have demon blood in them does that mean we can't change from what we used to be." Garrosh looked at Saurfang and sighed "Let's just get back to the plan."


	3. Memories of the Past

As Torim and Cu'tek walked out of Warsong Hold to go to Overlord Razgor, Torim suddenly fell on the ground "You ok mon?" Cu'tek grabbed Torim's arm and lifted him up "Yea I'm ok but the thing that pushed me is gonna get their head shoved up their ass if I catch them." Torim said angrily "That was probably some troublesome rogue, nutin to worry about" They finally caught up to Overlord Razgor and took the quest to slay the ner'ubar around Warsong Hold.

"I'm gonna take the south part, Cu'tek take the north part meet me back here when you kill at least 8 of them" Torim said as he walked off away from Overlord Razgor "Ok mon hope this goes well" Cu'tek cocked his gun and went off in the other direction. Torim swung his sword striking down a ner'ubar and stepping on its head to finish it off "Pfft this is pathetic a race that the Lich King chose to be his minions after they fought 10 long years in the Spider Wars so valiantly protecting their homes and they don't even put up a fight" Torim heard a noise close to him "Sounds like... clicking, a lot of it. What the hell..." Torim looked behind him and saw ten ner'ubar come from the holes in the ground racing towards him. One jumped straight at Torim but Torim swung his sword slicing it in half. "Damn didn't even notice them coming. Cowardice spiders, I'll show you what hell looks like!" Torim struck down 5 more until he fell on the ground exhausted "Shit *pant* this is gonna *pant* be a hard fight *pant* I'm done for...."

Torim closed his eyes waiting for his world to fall apart but felt surprised when all he could hear was silence, he could still breathe and when he opened his eyes he found all the ner'ubar around him dead with the smell of death in the air. "What the..." Torim stood up and saw three figures looking over the corpses with their weapons covered in ner'ubar blood. "Who are you people?" One of the figures looked at Torim and smiled "Come on Torim how could you forget about me already? We were friends for almost two decades and you can't even remember your best friend" Torim looked at the stranger puzzled. Suddenly his eyes lighted up. "Luem is that you? Where have you been?" Torim walked over to the human death knight and stared at him "Yea how have you been. After Light's Hope Chapel I thought you went off to find the Lich King" Luem said "Yes that's exactly my reason for being here. I'm not going to find the way there yet. I think I need more training, especially knowing that I had been overwhelmed by those monsters" Torim laughed "Well I could help you get to the Lich King you can come along with my gang, The Road of Damnation. We'll probably end up in the same place" suggested Luem "That sounds great but I thought you didn't want to see the Lich King ever again? Why are you here?" Luem smiled "We're all here to seek what everyone wants, the gift of immortality."

Torim looked surprised at Luem "You're kidding right? You can't attain the power of the Titans, it-it's impossible!" Luem just laughed "Nothing's impossible, even the Lich King knows about it too, the one thing to bend the world to someone's will, Crown of the Titans" Luem laughed manically "If this object is so powerful why would the Lich King not use it to destroy the living already, if someone like him won't use it then there must be a huge price to use it!" Torim said angrily "It's not my place to judge why the Lich King will not use it but I will find out how to use it to make this world my Utopia." "You've become corrupt you're not the same person I knew in the Argent Dawn, the one who would give his life to save people from the plague; the same plague that took are family and people's lives. Does the past mean nothing to you!?" Luem laughed "Don't dwell on the past I only care of the future and what I see in the future is the world bending to my will as I become more powerful than the Lich King. I will become the new god of this world; even Sargeras will fail in comparison to me." "I'm going to stop you right here before you cause any more trouble to this world." Torim drew his blade and grunted still feeling that pain from the wound on his chest after being clawed by one of the ner'ubar. "Torim you know as well as I do you're not fit to face me but if dying is your wish I will not fail to disappoint." Luem drew two swords ready to strike Torim when a sudden yell came from nearby "Torim mon where are ya?" Luem looked at Torim "I'll give you one more chance to join us or I will kill you" Torim grunted "Never" "Well then the next time we meet I'll be forced to strike you down with my blades" Luem turned around "We could have become friends again on this journey I'm sorry to see you decline my help" Torim coughed "I'm sorry to see you give up your righteousness for greed you bastard" Luem smirked "Hmph just as stubborn as ever, well we're off" Luem and his two death knights walked away.

Cu'tek ran up to Torim "Hey mon you ok?" "Yea *cough* I'm ok" Torim wrapped a bandage around his wound "Who was that guy?" Cu'tek asked Torim. Torim sighed "An old friend... how'd you do?" Cu'tek laughed "Killed em all but strange I got jumped by death knight sayin sometin about "Road of Damnation" and the "Crown of Titans". They left after saying their leader was talkin to you so after they left I came lookin for ya. Your past is dark mon mind tellin me about it?" "I can tell you about their leader but that's all I'm gonna tell you until later." Torim said and started walking to Warsong Hold "Come on mon tell me" "Shut up and wait till we get to Warsong Hold" Torim snorted "Bastard..." Cu'tek muttered "I hope you said something else than I think you said or else someone's gonna get their head shoved up their ass, right after the rouge who pushed me"


	4. Don't Steal From Taurens

A cold breeze filled Warsong Hold. Torim and Cu'tek were sitting at one of the tables In Warsong Hold.

"So.... that guy you were talkin' about he an old friend of yours mon?" asked Cu'tek drinking ale.

Torim sighed and nodded taking a big swig out of his ale. "I _**used**_ to be his friend he changed too much for me to even remember half the man he used to be."

Cu'tek looked at Torim with a worried look "Guess he must've been a huge part of your life. But makin' friends with a human mon? What were ya thinkin'!?"

Torim looked at Cu'tek with sorrow in his eyes "He was human but.... at the time the Argent Dawn was formed all the hatred between the alliance and horde dissolved. All we cared about was getting rid of the scourge. I thought of Luem as a brother someone I would look after, to make sure he wouldn't get hurt. He was one of the only people who I thought of as a friend...."

Cu'tek looked away from Torim a little embarrassed that he had asked something like that.

"Uh sorry mon didn't know you had a soft side with this guy he he." Torim gazed over at Cu'tek and took another swig of his ale and slamming it down on the table.

"Ok Cu'tek that's enough talk for now we're going." Torim got up and walked to the door.

"But I haven't finished my ale yet....." Cu'tek put his mug down and grabbed some coin from his bag putting it on the table.

"I think we should head back to Overlord Razgor and see if there's anything else we can do." Torim said as he and Cu'tek walked out of Warsong Hold to Overlord Razgor.

"Ah there you are soldiers I have just the mission for you. You are to go and bomb the nerubian sink holes so we can decrease their reinforcements." Overlord Razgor told Torim and Cu'tek.

An undead beside Overlord Razgor looked at Torim and Cu'tek "I also have something for you to do. I want you to find one of my shadowstalkers that went into the battlefield. He has vital information on the nerubian and I want it. There are only two options for why he can't return: one is he's captured by the nerubians or two he is dead. Either way I want that information. If you find him alive then dispose of him I don't want someone who can't fight spider men in my squad. Now leave you might find him on your way to the sinkholes."

Torim and Cu'tek nodded to Overlord Razgor and Shadowstalker Barthus, setting off to look for the shadowstalker and destroy the nerubian sinkholes.

"Ok in a fight with a tauren druid moonkin and a blood elf hunter who would win?" Torim asked Cu'tek

"Obviously the hunter, they kick ass mon." Cu'tek answered.

"You dumbass a moonkin could kick a hunter's ass and you probably only say hunter because you ARE one."

"That has nothin' to do with it, I am not bias towards other classes." Cu'tek stopped.

Torim looked behind towards Cu'tek "Why'd you stop?"

Cu'tek looked towards Torim and pointed at his pack "Uh you're money be floatin' in da air. Are you doin' dat?"

"What the hell are you talking about? You're drunk aren't you, you bastard. Torim looked at his pack and saw that his money was floating in the air. "Son of a bitch it's a rogue I know it. It's probably the same one that got me yesterday!"

Suddenly Torim fell down to his knees coughing in pain. "Damn the rogue kicked me in the chest." Torim stood up holding his chest and drew his sword. "Come on if you want my money better take me down while I'm hurt."

"Ha ha that wouldn't be very fun for me would it? I'd rather play around a bit longer. If you want your money back you could follow me." Said a voice, the money started to move around towards the nerubians

"Damn it, give me back my coin you rogue bastard!" Torim started to charge down the same path.

"Come on man it's only some coin" Cu'tek called to Torim

"Yea but it's my coin!" Torim yelled back. Cu'tek sighed and ran after Torim

As Torim and Cu'tek followed the money they struck down the nerubians in their path.

"Mon these things just don't stop comin'" Cu'tek said as he shot a nerubian between the eyes.

"Yea but this is a lot of fun" Torim said happily as he cut a nerubian in half. Torim looked down and saw a big hole noticing that spiders were coming out of it. "This has got to be one of the sinkholes" Torim pulled a seaforium charge out of his pack and threw it into the sinkhole

"Fire in the hole!" Torim called out and took cover behind a rock, Cu'tek heard Torim and squeezed into a crevice

As a nerubian popped out of the hole the seaforium charge exploded at the same time sending the nerubian flying.

"He he that was fun to watch, well time to find my money" Torim got up from behind the rock; Cu'tek crawled out of the crevice.

"Where'd the floatin' money go?" Cu'tek wondered

Torim sniffed the air "He's close..." Torim looked around.

Torim grasped his sword tight with both hands and swung at the rocky ledge beside him sending debris everywhere.

Cu'tek coughed "What are ya doin" mon? Are you crazy!?"

"No because I just found the bastard" Torim looked at an image moving around that was covered by the debris. Torim grabbed the shape and threw it into the ledge hearing a painful grunting sound.

"Had enough you punk? Or do I have to beat some more sense into you?" Torim said and moved out of the way as he saw the shape thrust its arm

"You know inexperienced fighters are easiest to kill, no matter horde or alliance." Torim grabbed the shape's arm and took a swing at the shape landing a blow

The shape fell to the ground as another painful grunt came from it. Torim picked up the shape by its neck and started squeezing.

"Show who you are and I might not kill you" threatened Torim

The shape turned into an orc rogue with a scared look on his face. "He he how are you doing. I-I didn't mean to cause you any harm I, you know do what we rogues do."

"Guess what that doesn't allow you the right to steal from people on the same side as you." Torim said to the orc in an angry tone

"Well big guy technically what rogue means is that I'm a loner, therefore I am a rogue. Do you understand or do I have to speak slower for your tiny little cow brain to understand what I mean?"

Torim looked at the orc and made an evil grin on his face "Oh I know what rogue means but I don't think you know what "dead" means" Torim said grabbing his sword.

"Whoa uh we don't have to use violence to solve this, hey I know where all the sinkholes are and I drew it on a map" the orc pulled out a map of the area with red exes

Torim grabbed the map from the orc's hand and took a look at it "Hmmmm this looks legit guess we could use you for something orc. But I swear to god if you ever, EVER pull that crap again I will kill you and dump your corpse so the undead can feed on you, got it?"

The orc made a scared look on his face and nodded "I-I swear I won't do it again. By the way my-my name's Miron ni-nice to meet you."


	5. Death's Great If Your Causing It

The three adventurers looked at the map leading to the sinkholes in the area near Warsong Hold

"Ok so we took out the southwest hole" Miron said as he made a circle around an ex on the map "We just need three more sinkholes"

"We also need ta be findin' the shadowstalker and get his journal" Cu'tek added

"Oh you mean this one, I found it on my way to Warsong Hold I thought it might have a use to someone"

Torim and Cu'tek looked at Miron "So... you took a dead guy's journal?" Torim asked Miron

"Yea it's not like he was using it anyways, right?" Miron replied

"It's so easy to hate you sometimes its funny" Torim said as he took the map and journal, walking to the next sinkhole

As the three walked on Torim stopped and shuddered

Miron and Cu'tek turned around "Torim why'd you stop?" Miron asked

"I just thought something was here, maybe undead...." Torim said cautiously as if waiting for something to appear out of the mountains

"Come on there be undead everywhere of course there'd be one around" Cu'tek replied "Now come on we be wastin' daylight"

"Fine." Torim said "I know there's something there, it's undead and something else, something that's different..." Torim muttered to himself and followed Cu'tek and Miron

Torim struck down a nerubian and plunged his sword into its withering body "This is the last sinkhole" Torim said and threw a seaforium charge into it causing a huge explosion

"Well that was fun" Miron said sarcastically "I helped you guys out now I'll be on my way"

"Wait mon we could really use you to help us out, the more the merrier" Cu'tek said

"What are you doing we don't need him he's just dead weight" Torim whispered to Cu'tek

"Don't worry I know what to do. Anyways he's a good fighter and he has great information collecting skills" Cu'tek whispered back 'Oh and also if you come with us I promise all the gold you can carry mon"

Miron smiled" All the gold I can carry?"

"All the gold you can carry" Cu'tek answered

"Ok I'm in, so what are you guys looking for anyways?" Miron asked

Torim smiled "We're looking for The Crown of the Titans, something that has all the titans' powers within it, hidden in the depths of Icecrown Citadel."

Miron gulped and stammered "The same Icecrown Citadel with the-the Lich King?"

"The same one" Torim replied "But we're not the only ones, a group of Death Knights calling themselves "The Road of Damnation" really strong guys they are with an unimaginably strong leader. A huge difference in power between me and their leader, something that I will surpass and stop them"

"Very noble cause but I'm just in this for the money got it?" Miron said

"Fine, but if you run at any life threatening situation I will find you and I WILL kill you got it?" Torim said to Miron with an angry stare

Miron nodded and the three walked back to Warsong Hold

"Sweet got some good gold here" Miron said greedily

"Yea yea let's just get on with this" Torim said and passed the journal to Shadowstalker Barthus. Barthus studied the journal and closed it.

"Very vital information on the nerubian. I want you to go to the farm to the west; one of my associates is there who will tell you what's next."

The three traveled west and found a plague ridden farm with a small outpost near it

"Hey are you the shadowstalker Barthus was talking about?" Torim asked as he approached the undead figure

"Yes I am. Are you three the ones Barthus said he would send?" the shadowstalker questioned

"Yea he said you be needin' help here" Cu'tek replied

"Good we could use all the help we can get. The undead are littered everywhere, there's even some new creatures the Lich King created called blight monsters. I want you to find and release the captured Horde in the farm here. You can find the keys held by their captors."

"Yay now we get to fight even more undead, happy day" Miron muttered

"Let's just get on with it" Torim said, drawing his sword "Watch your backs though, there's more than undead here"

The three went on their quest and released the prisoners returning to the shadowstalker

"There it's done what else is there to do?" Torim asked the shadowstalker

"I want you to go and help another shadowstalker at an outpost to the west; it will be easy to spot. There will be a grain field near the outpost controlled by a necromancer. Don't confront him alone got it?" the shadowstalker explained

The three nodded and went to the outpost "This had better be it" Cu'tek said "There's the necromancer and the small tower there"

"Yea it is I see something on the tower, let's go" the three walked up to the tower and spoke to Shadowstalker Getry

"Good you're here let's move out" as quickly as they got there they went down to the grain field to confront the necromancer

As they slowly went up to the grain field Getry whispered to them "Looks like we haven't been noticed yet just stay down and be-" suddenly Getry, Torim, Cu'tek and Miron were captured in a dark bubble immobilizing them

"You fools thinking you could just attack me, pathetic. The Lich King will rid of all living things on this world to create an undead utopia. No one can stop the Lich King!" Vardius the Flayer ranted "You, initiate come over here and kill these whelps"

An orc necromancer walked over and stood in front of Vardius "I will not kill them but I will kill you" the orc suddenly took off his attire, showing himself as Saurfang

"You! Why have you come here? To help these petty adventurers?"

"These adventurers might be the ones to save Azeroth from your master's grasp and I'm going to make sure they make it to Icecrown" said Saurfang

"Fine, have it your way I'll just kill you all on the spot! Come you mindless slaves slay these noble fools. For the Lich King!" Vardius shouted and undead appeared from the cocoons in the nearby grain field

"Damn it there's too many!" Torim said grasping his sword tightly

"Well there is no way out of this" Cu'tek said as he cocked his gun

"I didn't sign up for this!" Miron said as he drew his daggers

"Don't stand down we'll chop are way through them and kill Vardius! Lok'tar Ogar brethren!" Saurfang cried out and struck down the first undead

Torim, Cu'tek and Miron charged the undead killing them all leaving only Vardius.

"What are you going to do now Vardius? Going to fight out numbered 5 to 1" Saurfang challenged the necromancer

"Pathetic I can kill you all without those mindless minions" Vardius started casting a spell "This will finish you all!"

"Not until I breathe my last breath necromancer!" Saurfang jumped into the air striking down Vardius before he cast his spell

"You'll... pay for...this" Vardius threatened with his last breath

Torim sighed and fell to the ground "Most exhilarating thing that's ever happened to me"

Miron shivered "I think I almost crapped myself"

Cu'tek and Torim looked at Miron "It happens more often than you'd think"

"I'm off, good luck adventurers" Saurfang said turning around

"Wait what are you going to do?" Torim asked Saurfang

"I'm going back to Warsong Hold and I don't want any of you to tell Garrosh got it?" Saurfang told the three and they nodded "I will see you all eventually" Saurfang ran away

"Well that was a little crazy huh?" Miron said

"Well get used ta it mon, this happens all the time" Cu'tek said


	6. You Have to Pay Your Debts

Alright so now I'm back with the sixth chapter of my story. Sorry that I've been away for two years or so and hope you guys will enjoy this chapter like you (hopefully) did with the rest. Anyways read on and if you have any suggestions please comment, thank you.

As the three walked back to Warsong Hold to report about what had happened.

"So we're not telling Garrosh about Saurfang and the whole necromancer trying to kill us deal?" Miron asked

"Yea" replied Cu'tek

"And we just forget the whole thing ever happened?"

"Exactly" Torim said

"And it's all said and done?"

"You know these questions are fun and all but we just almost died and your giving me a headache so just shut up if you can handle that" Torim grunted and walked on further

"Jackass..." Miron muttered

"What'd you just say?" Torim said turning his head

"Nothing, nothing Torim." Miron leaned towards Cu'tek and whispered in his ear "Guy has ears like a bat doesn't he"

"Damn right I do" Torim replied with Miron looking surprised and Cu'tek chuckling

While they were walking Miron started whistling and Torim's ears twitched. Miron stopped whistling bracing for Torim to start yelling. Torim grasped the hilt on his sword while Cu'tek cocked his gun. Miron looked around wondering what the two were doing but paid no mind to it and started to talk.

"Hey guys, what are you-"Suddenly Torim ran towards Miron and Miron cowered "Don't hurt me!"

When Miron opened his eyes he saw Torim looming over him

"What the hell is wrong with you? It was a ghoul probably came from the plains to the north no big deal. Now get up before you make more of a fool of yourself." Torim stared down at Miron with a cold stare and turned back around

"Well if that was all than there's nothing to worry about. He he I wasn't even sacred" Miron replied coolly while looking at the ridges, checking for any Scourge.

Suddenly Miron fell to the ground coughing. Cu'tek and Torim turned around running towards Miron. Cu'tek knelt down tapping Miron "Yo mon are you alright?" Torim looked around looking for the assailant.

"Damn it someone's here. Hey, you guys are pretty strong, hiding in the shadows taking on a poor coward." Miron coughed and looked at Torim "That's a little uncalled for don't you think, you know after I got kicked in the gut."

"Ha you never were the tough type huh Miron." All of a sudden an Undead rogue appeared before the adventurers. "And it looks like you made a couple friends. Hope you didn't just pay them to protect you like a coward." The rogue smirked at Miron and cackled in a hoarse tone.

Torim turned and looked at Miron "You know this guy?" Miron shook his head "No I don't know him, that guy's crazy. Must mistake me for another Orc."

The rogue frowned "There aren't a lot of Orcs who skip out on their debts and live when they make bets with me and lose."

Torim sighed and stared at Miron "I thought you couldn't get lower, but I guess I shouldn't be all that surprised." Torim turned back to the rogue. "Alright here's the thing, I don't care what problem you have with Miron but you can't kill him. I've already decided to do it."

"You're a great friend you know that Torim. I've never met someone so nice and so horrible at the same time" Miron said sarcastically. Torim snorted "You're just lucky I'm not letting him kill you, even though you deserve it."

The Undead rogue smiled "If you want to fight then fine. My associates and I will grant your death wish that you so obviously want fulfilled." The rogue snapped his fingers and four Undead stood looming over the adventurers from the ridge.

"This not be lookin' good mon" Cu'tek said as he looked around at the Undead along the ridge. Torim grasped his sword, "I'm never one to turn down a fight. If you think you're going to beat us then I'll just have to teach you some humility."


End file.
